<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the patron of all things [Podfic] by blackglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577631">the patron of all things [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass'>blackglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(For Kug), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Campaign 03 Season 02: The Unsleeping City: Chapter II, Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, Diverges from canon between TUC1 finale and TUC2 Episode 1, Gen, Jossed, Kugrash centric, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Warlock Pacts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "the patron of all things" by SolaSola.</p>
<p>"Kingston’s always surrounded by people though. And Kug was too, before the Bagel of All Things. People and rats and gators and everyone else. For someone who’d thought he’d cut himself off from everyone he knew, it turns out he maybe ended up connected to more people in the end.</p>
<p>[Kug in the after, including perhaps becoming the Patron Of All Things for a kid who just wants twelve swords.</p>
<p>Or: do you ever get so lonely you become a warlock patron?]"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich &amp; Cody "Night Angel" Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the patron of all things [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/gifts">ofjustimagine</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaSola/gifts">SolaSola</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361948">the patron of all things</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaSola/pseuds/SolaSola">SolaSola</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="small">Cover art by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass">blackglass</a></span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Length (with music): 10:19<br/>
Length (without music): 9:17<br/>
Download (right-click and save) as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20patron%20of%20all%20things.mp3">LQ mp3 (with music)</a> or  <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20patron%20of%20all%20things%20(no%20music).mp3">LQ mp3 (without music)</a> (for storage considerations); or as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20patron%20of%20all%20things%20(hq).mp3">HQ mp3 (with music)</a> or <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20patron%20of%20all%20things%20(no%20music%20hq).mp3">HQ mp3 (without music)</a>. (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) </p>
<p>Streaming:</p>
<p>
 <audio></audio></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created for ofjustimagine for #ITPE 2020! I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks to SolaSola for having blanket permission!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UOijlcjUdc">Music: "Watch the World Unfold" - Gaelynn Lea</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>